It's Complicated
by BlackVampAngel
Summary: There's a new girl in town. One of Bella's old friends. She's come for "business," but chances are something bigger can occur..Rated M for future chapters..
1. Preface

**_Heyy people of FanFic...here's a new story i've been working on.._**

* * *

So this is Forks. It's been too long. I haven't been here since my parent's funeral. Night before my birthday and they get into a car crash. Just my luck. That was long ago. I was barely about to start first grade. I went to live with my grandma in California. Now I'm twenty-three and a world class model. I'm serious. I was "discovered" when I had just turned ten.

I came back to Forks to do a photo shoot and a few other things, but truth is, I'm here to see Bella.

Bella was my best-friend. I was only a year older than her. I would always look forward to the days she would come and visit her dad. I kept minimal contact with her after my parents passed. When she moved back to Forks, she began writing me letters. She told me about her boyfriend, now husband Edward and she was truly in love with him. She told me about when he broke up with her. Then how she felt about Jacob Black. And finally about her and Edward getting married. I would tell her about my trips, photo shoots, and how I still managed to go to college. We grew closer with each letter, but now they suddenly stopped. I was able to go to her wedding, but only the ceremony and not the reception. When I mentioned the letters at the wedding she told me she didn't want Edward to know. I still don't know why she didn't want him to know. She continued to write letters even after she got married. The last one was about her and Edward taking in his niece, Reneesme. That's the last I heard of her.

I have no idea what this trip will bring. I'm hoping it will all be okay, but I keep having this feeling like I'm about to do something that can end badly.

Who knows...who knows...

* * *

**_I know its been a while but im back..i dont think i will continue my other story just because I lost confidence in them, but i hope you guys will like this one.._**


	2. A lady pirate and three guys

**_K..so here is the second chapter..and this is where __you wil figure out her name.._**

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Derek. He was my bestest friend in the world, next to Bella of course. We met when i moved with my grandma. He was also a model.

We were all sitting in the limo heading towards my photo shoot.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"No, you're not," he pressed.

"Would you give her a break? She's just probably nervous because she is going to be on top of a supposed pirate ship in high, _HIGH, _heels," said my manager Benny popping his gum.

"It's not that. She never gets nervous." said Derek staring intently at me.

"Well maybe you're making her nervous. And would you please fix you're hair?! It's been bugging me since we got off the plane," complained Benny. He was also totally and completely 100% gay.

"Guys I'm fine," I assured them.

"Then what's wrong?" asked Derek.

"It's just been a while," I muttered. They both immediately understood.

"Look if being here is to hard, we can always re-locate the shoot; there are plenty of other beaches in the world," said Benny already taking out his phone.

"I'm fine," I told them.

They didn't looked convinced, but they let it go.

"Hey did you managed to find--"

"Sorry hon, but no," said Benny cutting me off, "There is no proof of your friend Isabella still being here. Many say she and the Cullens moved a few years back."

_Bella_, I mentally corrected. I sighed. Though he already had told me this before, I couldn't help but to be hopeful. That's why I agreed to come to Forks and do a photo shoot at the beach in La Push. Hopefully Jake will be there (another childhood friend). Maybe he can tell me where Bella is.

"K, we have arrived," said Benny.

Sure enough I looked out the window and saw La Push beach. Memories flooded my head that I couldn't even stand.

For the next hour or so, I was in a blur. All I could think about was those memories with me as a kid, my parents, even with Bella. I didn't even realize my hair and make-up was done until I was getting into my pirate costume.

So the photo shoot was me on top of this huge ass pirate ship in a pirate costume wearing these stilleto heels on the actually water. This was going to be fun.

I came out in my costume with a towel wrapped around me. I was about to put the heels on when I noticed something was wrong.

"What's up?" I asked walking up to the photographer.

"The boat is rocking too much and we are trying to figure out how to hold I still."

I turned my head and looked around the beach to see if I could find anything to help. That's when I noticed three guys walking towards the shoot. Let me re-phrase...three _HOT, BUFF, TALL _ass guys walking towards the shoot.

I walked over towards them glad I hadn't put the heels on yet.

"So you're the one causing havoc on our beach? Closing it down and all." said one of them as the came closer.

"Sorry, but yes," I said.

Finally they came face to face with me and I almost lost my breath. The were all gorgeous, but one of them...one of them was like a God. I swear he was glowing. My head began to spin and my stomach did somersaults. He seemed to look at me in awe also. The two others shared devious grins, but tried to hide them. I finally looked away.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," I told them throwing glances at one of them in particular.

"Nah that's alright," said one of them, "I'm Quil..and you..you look very familiar."

"Do I?" I asked.

"And I'm Seth," said the one in the middle cutting in. I turned to the last one.

"And you are?"

"I'm Embry," breathed the totally gorgeous one offering his hand.

"Pleased to meet you," I said shaking his hand...and getting lost in his beautiful eyes.

Seth then cleared his throat.

"All of you..um..pleased to meet all of you," I said reluctantly letting go.

"And who are you?" pressed Seth.

Before I could answer, Quil interrupted saying,"Are you kidding me?! I remember you now! You're Alegna, one of the hottest super-models that walked this Earth!" He coughed and immediately blushed after.

I suddenly got an idea to see if Embry was into me as much as I was into him.

"Thanks," I said leaning over a giving him a kiss on the cheek. I noticed Embry tensed while Quil obviously smiled.

_If you only knew_, I thought, _that I wish that his cheek was your lips..woah..I must really like this guy..  
_

"You deserved a kiss for being really nice," I said pulling away, "And Alegna is my model name..my real name is Marcia Jacquie, but I prefer M.J."

"Please to meet you, Marcia Jacquie," said Embry suddenly coming over and taking my hand and then kissing it.

I gasped, but smiled.

"M.J.!" yelled Derek from behind. He came up beside me staring at the guys. Embry let go of my hand grinning.

"What's up?" I said clearly annoyed.

"We might have to re-schedule the shoot..you know..cause of the technical difficulties." He was still staring down the guys.

"Maybe not," I said, an idea popping into my head.

They all shared confused glances.

"How would you guys like to be in a photo shoot?" I asked Embry, Seth, and Quil.

"That's perfect!" yelled Derek running back to obviously tell the photographer.

"What would we have to do?" I asked Seth.

"See the boat," I said pointing, "It's rocking too much and we would need you guys to hold it still. Are you up for it?"

"What about Sam?" whispered Seth.

"He doesn't need us for about 2 more hours," whispered Quil.

"Sure," they all finally said in unison.

We began walking to the set when Derek came up again.

"The photographer says it's fine, but..the guys will have to be..um..shirt-less," he said staring at me then the guys.

"No prob," said Quil smiling.

He then took off his shirt followed by Seth then Embry.

"Damn.." whispered Derek.

I mentally agreed. These guys were like nothing you had ever seen before..especially Embry. I couldn't help but stare, but they didn't seem to mind. They were all trying to hide their obvious grins.

"The photographer told me to come and see..." said Benny coming up then immediately stopping to stare.

"See what," asked Derek trying to hide a smile.

"They will most certainly do," said Benny smiling.

"Calm yourself Benny," I said smiling.

"So, what team do you guys go for," said Benny batting his eyelashes.

It took a moment for them to understand. Then it seemed to click in their minds.

"Almost taken," said Quil looking a bit somber. I wondered why.

"Single, but for the ladies," said Seth.

We then turned to look at Embry.

"Single...but interested," he said looking straight at me.

I smiled.

"Poo," said Benny walking away.

"He'll be fine," said Derek.

We all laughed.

"Well let's make some pirate magic," said Derek.

"I'm there with ya," I said removing my towel.

All of them stared, mouths hanging open, including Derek. Of course which guy wouldn't considering I was technically wearing a bra-shirt thing that not only showed my stomach, but a whole lot of chest. Plus my skirt practically didn't cover a thing, but it was enough. Believe me, I'm not a hoe. This is just what they wanted me to wear for the shoot. And which girl doesn't like dressing up into something sexy.

Derek look away almost immediately (he was used to it by now), but the guys still seemed in shock. I looked up to see Embry not staring at my body, but straight into my eyes. His eyes quickly flickered towards Quil and Seth. Their eyes met and they graciously looked away. He then looked back at me then smiled. I smiled back.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Lead the way," he said his eyes never leaving mine.

I turned and stifled a giggle.

This was obviously going to be fun...


	3. Falling

I walked over to the tent with the guys in tow. I sat down to put on my heels when the photographer came over.

"So who are these men Benny keeps gushing over?" he asked.

I pointed to the guys still looking down at my heel. I don't think I would be able to control myself if I saw their glorious chests again..especially Embry's.

I'm guessing the photographer saw them because he then said, "Why, they are something," then walked out.

I finally hooked the strap on the heel then moved onto the next one.

"So babes, I know I don't have to tell you to be careful. While on the boat, try not to let your klutzy-ness out," said Derek chuckling to himself.

"Whatever, it's not like I can control it" I replied looking up. I was still trying to get the other strap in, but I couldn't. I noticed Embry was staring at me.

"Klutzy-ness?" asked Quil cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," I muttered trying to focus on the heel again, "I'm like a walking death wish or so they say."

"Sounds like someone we knew," said Quil sounding a bit sad and angry.

"Someone we _know_," corrected Seth.

"Who?" I asked still fighting with the heel.

"Just an old friend...named Bella," said Quil, his eyes seeming to turn cold.

Just then I heard the photographer call me to come out. I would have to ask them about Bella later. Maybe..

"Damn it," I said, "I can't get this heel on."

Embry then came in front on me and pulled my leg towards him.

"Let me," he said and then he swiftly hooked the strap, his eyes never leaving mine.

Someone then let out a whistle.

I smiled then got up.

"Thank you," I said still smiling.

"Anytime," he replied.

We were walking out of the tent when I suddenly stopped, right before we got out.

"What's wrong?" asked Derek.

"The sand," I muttered, " I can't walk through it with the heels; I'll get stuck for sure."

We all stood there for a second, when Embry suddenly came towards me.

He put an arm around my back then the other behind my knees. I quietly gasped.

He looked up, smiling.

"May I?" he asked.

I couldn't seem to find my voice so I just nodded.

He then lifted me into his arms. I immediately held down my skirt from behind, but then Seth came over with my towel and put it over me. They all seemed to be gentlemen..nice.

We then started to head down the beach to where the photographer was waving at us from the water.

I felt so comfortable in his arms, like I belonged there. I then laid my head on his chest; he didn't seem to mind. I realized that I never wanted him to let go..ever. I knew that I wanted him, that I needed him. He felt like he was my soul mate..

_Wait!_ I thought _I don't even know him! I don't even know his last name!..But yet..But yet I feel a longing for him.._

We arrived to were the photographer was. Embry was about to put me down, but the photographer just shook his head. I was happy inside. It was then that I noticed how warm he was...as if he was burning. I shook off the thought thinking I was just cold.

"So missy, I need you to work those heels up there. I need you to be fierce, but not like your mad. I need to also be able to see your soft side," instructed the photographer.

"Alright," I answered.

"And you guys, " he said pointing to the guys..minus Derek, "I need for you guys to look up at her in wonder like you all have a desire for her."

Quil and Seth looked towards Embry and smiled. Embry smiled back but had like a warning sign in his eyes.

"Now girl," said the photographer back towards me, "We are going to put you on this swing-type thing and it will lift you up to the boat. I want you go to the ropes and that's where we will begin. We are putting you close to the edge so I want you to be extra careful. If you feel like you are going to fall, hold on of course, and immediately tell us..we don't want a repeat of last time."

I shook my head trying to forget "last time."

"Okay then," said the photographer, "Let's do this!"

Embry put me on the swing thing and I was lifted up. I waved down and looked up.

* * *

After I got up, I went to my position and the photo shoot began.

Modeling, now, comes easy to me. I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging. People have even said it's natural for me. I've done it for so long, I guess they are right.

The whole shoot was like a blur. I listened to what the photographer told me and posed. I was itching to see how they guys looked, but I knew I couldn't. This went on for about an hour..maybe two..I couldn't tell.

"That's a wrap!" yelled the photographer from below.

I cheered with the rest of the crew.

"Do you guys want to see?" asked the photographer yelling.

"Sure," the guys and I yelled back.

"Is it okay to let go?" asked one of the guys; I recognized the voice as Seth's.

The photographer gave them a thumbs up. He muttered something about the current slowing down.

Oddly enough, the boat jolted a bit once the guys let it go. _Must still be a tough current_ I thought.

"You okay up there?" asked Embry from below.

"I'm fine," I said smiling.

He smiled and walked towards the other guys. I became mesmerized staring at him..he had tiny drops of water on him..

"Hon," yelled the photographer from below breaking me out of my concentration, "We are going to bring you down, but we have to wait for that thing to get up there."

"It's cool!" I yelled down.

He walked back with the others.

I stared up to the sky. The sun seem to be setting for the sky looked a bit pink. I sighed. The wind then picked up and I felt a cool breeze. It brought back all those memories again. The beach, my parents..I suddenly had flashes of the night the died, the police taking me away, moving in with my grandmother, going to the funeral, crying...I looked away shaking my head to clear my memories. I felt my eyes well up with tears.

_I miss you mom and dad_ I thought _Why did you have to leave me?_

I sighed deeply this time. I wiped away the fallen tears. I knew they didn't mean to leave me; it all had been an accident, a horrible and terrible accident. I let go of the ropes and put my hands through my hair. I wondered when that thing was going to come up. I suddenly felt like going home. I looked up and saw Embry staring at me. Even from where I was, I knew he looked concerned. I shrugged my shoulders as to say I was fine. He nodded once, seeming unconvinced, but then looked back towards the computer monitor.

The boat then rocked, hard. I stumbled. _Woah_ I thought. From the corner of my eye I saw three heads look up.

The boat then rocked again, this time harder and I lost my balance. I felt myself go backwards. I closed my eyes and screamed.

I felt the wind rushing around me. I heard people yelling and running, but I knew they weren't going to make it in time.

_This would have three outcomes:(by a miracle) minor injuries, serious injuries, or death_ I suddenly and quickly thought. I prayed for the first option.

I felt myself falling farther down and I knew it wouldn't be long.

I expected to feel the sting of the water, but I felt something else. I was a bit hard...and hot.

I opened my eyes and saw Embry staring down at me. His eyes were full of concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice quivering a bit.

I let out a shaky breath. I felt the tears again. I had so many thoughts rush through my head, but I managed to answer.

"I am now," I said smiling, letting out a nervous laugh.

He smiled back, seeming relieved. God, I love his smile.

He then had a strange look in his eye.

He started to lean towards me. I felt frozen, but I knew what I wanted. I pushed all thoughts out of my head and put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me, slowly. He continued to lean and then I started to lean towards him. We were mere inches away from each other. I could feel his breath on my lips, his sweet breath. He leaned a bit closer and then---

* * *

_**Haha..cliff hanger..I promise to update soon!**_


	4. Kisses

"Are you okay?!" yelled Derek running up.

Reluctantly, Embry and I pulled away from each other. He still held me, though.

_Did I almost kiss I just met a few hours ago?_ I asked myself _Woah..I'm such a hoe_..

I let out a little laugh. Embry looked down and smiled. He too, seemed wrapped in his own thoughts.

"I'm fine," I assured him, with a bit of edge in my voice.

"Here, let's take you back," said Derek reaching his arms out towards me.

I felt Embry's grip constrict tighter around me.

"I can take her," said Embry already walking towards the beach. I looked and saw everyone staring at us. They looked scared. I gave a slight wave as if trying to say I was okay and that seemed to calm them...or so I hoped.

Derek then came next us and put the towel over my waist. My cheeks immediately flame. I then heard, and felt, Embry chuckle a bit. I blushed harder.

"How did you get there so fast?" Derek asked Embry.

I swear I could feel Embry tense up, but then I saw him glance down at me and he seemed to relax.

"I felt the wind pick up. I turned and saw her starting to stumble. I knew if she fell, which she did, I would have to be there within seconds. I ran as fast as I could and luckily made it on time." he said nonchalantly...a little bit too nonchalantly. Now that I thought about it, he was pretty far away. He would have had to have a major adrenaline rush to come over so quickly.

"Oh, well I could have sworn you were right next to me when she screamed...I guess it all just happened so fast..I must have not been paying attention." said Derek, but clearly not believing what he was saying.

"Could be," said Embry.

We arrived back at the tent where everyone immediately crowded around me. Only Embry, Seth, and Quil seemed to back away. I then noticed that the three walked away from everyone...obviously arguing. The stopped at a distance far from everyone. I assured them all I was fine then went to change into my clothes (black t-shirt, jeans, and converses). Before I slipped behind my "changing area" I swear I felt someone...or someone_s_...staring at me. And I didn't need to be a psychic to know who they were.

* * *

After I had changed, almost everyone had left. Believe me, after a photo shoot, all anyone wants to do is go home and soak their feet. I sat down to put my shoes on and Derek immediately came to my side and asked if I was okay.

"I told you I'm fine," I assured him with a slight annoyance in my voice.

"I'm just making sure, " he said, "It all just happened so fast...I thought I was going to lose you...again."

I froze. _Again_...the word echoed in my head. Tears sprang to my eyes as I turned to face Derek.

"Why bring it up?" I begged my voice cracking.

"I'm sorry!" he said and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I almost started crying. Almost. _Not here_ my mind warned. I then heard fast footsteps. I lifted my head to see three pairs of legs coming towards me.

"What's wrong?" Embry immediately asked.

Derek and I exchanged a look which I'm sure the guys noticed.

"I...um...I guess...I guess the fall got to me. I'm just a little freaked," I lied.

Though they didn't look convinced, they let it go. Derek got up then offered me his hand. I took it and stood up, wiping away the sand.

There was an awkward silence between all of us, then Quil cleared his throat.

"So this clearly was interesting, but fun," he said.

I smiled. Suddenly, I heard something in the distance. It sounded like...howling? Derek didn't seem to notice, but the others did.

"Babe, I'm heading out. I will see you in a few," said Derek with his phone pressed to his ear. He then leaned down and gave me a swift kiss on the lips.

I just sighed and nodded. I turned to get the rest of my stuff when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I glanced back and saw Embry glaring at me, but he also looked sad. He was even shaking.

_Could "the kiss" have bothered him?_ I wondered. Now that I thought about it, it did leave me feeling strange. Usually when Derek gave me a "peck" (that's what I call it) it felt normal. Now it felt...wrong.

I full turned around and saw Quil removing a hand from Embry's shoulder. It seemed to calm him down, but he still looked hurt.

"So...um...Ms. Marcia, how long have you and Derek been going out?" asked Seth cautiously.

I laughed.

"First off, call me M.J. and second, Derek and I are not going out," I stated.

_Well, not anymore,_ my mind corrected.

"Well, M.J., why did you kiss him then?..Do you guys have a "friends with benefits" type of relationship?" said Embry angrily.

_I made him jealous!_ I thought proudly.

"Um...eew! I have known Derek since I was a kid. He's like my brother. We don't see anything wrong with it. I even do it with Benny! But then again, he is gay, but either way it's not really a big deal," I explained.

Embry immediately seemed to relax, but seemed lost in his thoughts.

"We have to go," said Seth pulling at the other two's arms. He seemed to whisper something to them, but I didn't catch it.

"Well, it was great meeting you guys and thanks for the help. Your checks will be coming soon. Which reminds me, I need your addresses." I said pulling out a pen and paper.

I handed towards them, but they seemed confused.

"Checks?" asked Quil.

"Yeah...you guys were in the shoot, so you were technically working. Work equals pay. I thought you knew you were getting paid..."

"Nope, but cool," said Quil jotting his info down. He then handed it to Seth, who handed it to Embry, then back to me. Our fingertips slightly brushed and I felt a shock go through me. I smiled, putting the paper and pen away. I looked up and he was smiling too.

"Okay, so you guys should get your checks of $850 each by...I'm guessing...no later than the end of this week," I informed them.

"$850?!?!" Seth asked.

"Um..yeah."

"Where's the nearest modeling school? I'm signing up," said Quil pretending to look around. We all laughed. Then I distinctly heard a howl once more.

"Well it was awesome meeting you, but we really have to go." said Seth. He came over and gave me a hug.

"Same here," said Quil as he came over, hugged me, and gave me a peck on the cheek. Both hugs left me a bit breathless. These guys were strong!

They started to walk away, but Embry stayed put.

"Embry?" asked Seth.

"Yeah..um..I'll be right there," he said.

The two guys shrugged it off and waved bye.

Embry and I just stood there, when he finally broke the silence.

"It was really lucky for me to meet you...I...uh...mean that we all got to meet you," he said nervously.

"Or fate that I met you," I whispered.

_Where'd that come from?_ I asked myself.

Embry smiled and my cheeks burned. Oh my gosh he heard!

"So...can I see you again...I mean we...can we see you again?" he asked.

I deliberated. He seemed like a nice (HOT) guy.

_Are you willing to take the chance?_ I asked myself.

"Yes," I said answering him and myself.

"Cool," he said as he widely grinned.

I then took out my pen once more and reached for his hand. As soon as I grabbed his hand, I felt that jolt I had experienced before. I let my hand rest in his for a few seconds. They seemed to perfectly match each other, like if they were molded to fit each other. I snapped out of my daze and wrote down my number. I felt Embry get closer to look at what I was writing.

"This is my cell number. Call me," I said looking up. His face was so close. It took all of my will power not to just grab him and kiss him.

"Will do," he breathed. He equally seemed mesmerized.

I don't know how long we stood looking at each other, but finally I backed away.

"I got to go," I reluctantly said.

He just nodded. He then wrapped his arms around me and I immediately melted. I felt safe in his arms...and peaceful...and happy...and...whole.

_Snap out of it!_ my mind screamed.

I pulled away, but he held me tighter. I didn't mind.

He then leaned closer and kissed me...on the cheek.

My world literally burst into fireworks!

"I'll catch you later," he whispered pulling away then walking away.

I stood there watching him go. I'm guessing he eventually felt me looking because he turned, smiled, and waved. I waved back.

I gathered the rest of my things and headed towards the limo. I climbed in and was shocked to see Derek there flipping through a magazine.

"Well hello there," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hi...what are you doing here?"

"Only one car...saving gas," he said.

"Okay?"

"So about Embry..."

"Ugh, what?"

"You seemed interested."

"So?" I pressed.

"Just saying, but be careful 'k?"

"Fine." I said turning to look out the window.

Embry. What was it about him. His smile?...laugh?...kiss?...how his arms felt around me?...what was it? I just met the man a few hours ago and I feel like I loved him! I never believed in love at first sight, but...but with Embry, he most certainly changed my mind.

* * *

**_So I told you guys I had finals, but they are history now! WOO-HOO! I will try to update sooner. Reviews are actually very helpful! ;)_**

**_P.S. after reading this chapter, I realized I change the tense a lot like going from the past to the present, but I promise to work on that! _**


	5. AN note

**_Hey people,_**

**_I am so sorry i have not updated. Believe it or not i have chapters written in notebooks, but my computer keeps dieing...and the parentals have stepped in and dont approve of this site...anyways i will keep trying to post, but i really dont know when._**

**_thanks for reading! i will try to update soon!_**

**_alwaysandforever_**

**_blackvampangel_**


	6. MESSAGE!

Hi everyone! I am so sorry it has been so long. What can I say? Life got in the way. But nevertheless, I do, truly apologize for neglecting my stories for so long. But I AM BACK! I **hope you are all still interested in some new chapters. I will try to post more often :) Stay tuned**…


End file.
